


Sleeping Beauty Kiss

by Kiterie



Series: Kissing Meme Fics [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is being willing to give up everything, even your own life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty Kiss

Naruto stared down at Hinata, asleep on the cot. He had never _really_ looked at her before. Not until she'd shown up to save him anyway. Even when he'd cheered her on at the chunin exams or been on a team with her. He'd seen her fight and it wasn't that he hadn't thought she was amazing, he knew she was. She was strong and she didn't give up; it was just that she was so quiet that when she wasn't doing something like that she slipped his mind. Now it was different. Now he couldn't get her off of it.

"You're really pretty, Hinata-chan." Naruto kept his voice quiet, not wanting her to wake up or anyone else in the medic tent for that matter. She was pretty though and he wondered why he'd never noticed before. It wasn't just the way she looked laying there either. When he looked at her all he could see was her as she'd looked when she'd come to save him. He'd told everyone to stay back, to let him deal with Pein, and he'd meant it. When he'd seen her though, even before she'd confessed, his heart had stopped. She'd nearly died for him.

"It means a lot to have somebody willing to die for you." Iruka's voice broke the silence though it was barely above a whisper itself.

Naruto rubbed at his eyes, not having realized they were even wet until he did so. He nodded. Iruka had done the same thing for him and it had meant everything to him. He'd heard about Kakashi doing the same for Iruka and that was, at least as far as he was concerned, just as important to him. If Nagato hadn't... Naruto pushed the thought of what would have happened away. He didn't want any of his precious people dying and it only made the resolve to protect them that much stronger. "She... shouldn't have, it almost killed her." It had given him the strength he'd needed though so he was grateful. "I'm glad she did though."

Iruka walked over and slid an arm around his shoulders. "I'm sure she would do it again, given the choice. We find our true strength when we are protecting the people we love."

His cheeks warmed and Naruto looked up, wondering how Iruka knew. He opened his mouth to ask then closed it again, not entirely sure if Iruka actually knew or if he was just being 'Iruka-sensei'. The deep brown eyes held the same softness and understanding Naruto had come to associate with him over the years.

The scar on his nose and cheeks crinkled and Iruka smiled. "She's always had a crush on you," he chuckled and scrubbed a hand through Naruto's hair.

"Gah, Iruka-sensei..." Naruto whined, pushed the hand away, and made a face. His chest ached at the familiarity though. "I'm not a little kid anymore." He didn't tell him not to do it, he didn't think he could even if he'd wanted to and he didn't. It was one of those things he wanted to hold onto and the only reason he even made a fuss was because he was expected to. For the same reason he could never tell Hinata how much what she'd said... _done_ had meant to him he couldn't push his teacher away. He didn't want to see either of them hurt. Pushing Iruka away would hurt his feelings and telling Hinata... She might not survive the next time she tried to protect him.

Iruka chuckled and hugged him with one arm, tears clinging to his eyes. "I know you're not; you're our hero. Kakashi and I are both extremely proud of you."

Naruto brushed the back of his hand across his eyes. It was all he had ever really wanted. It was why becoming Hokage was his goal. People acknowledged him, loved him, and looked up to him. "Sensei..."

"Hm?" Iruka relaxed his hold and cocked an eyebrow, the soft brown eyes taking on a seriousness, like he knew what Naruto had been thinking.

Putting on his brightest grin, Naruto pushed Iruka towards the tent's entrance. "The Ichiraku stand was rebuilt, you should buy me ramen!"

Laughing, Iruka let himself be pushed outside. "Alright, I guess for the hero of Konoha I can afford _one_ bowl."

Naruto paused just outside. "One second I forgot something." He turned and ran back inside.

Stopping beside Hinata's cot, he bent over and kissed her lightly. Her lips were soft and warm under his and he let the kiss linger for a moment, knowing it was probably the last time he would be able to. Straightening, he looked down at her again. She really was the most beautiful, brave, _amazing_ girl he knew and he'd never known it. "Thank you." He whispered the two words not sure if he was thanking her for coming to his rescue, for being willing to die for him, or just for loving him. They were all tied so closely together that it was impossible to separate them.

Turning he headed back for the door, his cheeks burning.

Iruka looked at him, smiled, and asked what kind of ramen he wanted.

He grinned and started listing off every ingredient he could think of. These were the moments he would hold onto no matter what came next.


End file.
